Carlos
Carlos is a small Mexican tender engine who has competed in the Great Railway Show, every year since the event's inception. He competed in the best decorated parade. Biography Thomas & Friends Carlos first participated in the very first Great Railway Show, competing in the strength competition. He ended up winning this event. Carlos continued to compete in the Great Railway Show every year. When the show was being held in England, he competed in the best decorated parade. He competed against Yong Bao, Rajiv, James and Emily, but ended up losing the event to Rajiv. Later, as he was refilling his tender with coal, Carlos was forced to reverse when Philip was trying to escape from Vinnie, causing the latter to be covered in coal dust when the hopper was still pouring coal out. After the Great Railway Show ended, Carlos left the Mainland and returned to Mexico. Carlos later meets Ace in Mexico. He greets Ace and asks him where is he going, as Ace is being carried on a flatbed by Thomas and Nia. Personality Carlos is a proud and happy steam engine from the heart of Mexico. Always wearing a smile, this engine is the life and soul of the Great Railway Show. Originally competing and winning the strongest engine race at the very first Great Railway Show, this engine continues to please the crowds and is now taking part in the Best Decorated Engine Parade. Trivia * Despite competing in the Best Decorated Engine Parade, Carlos is not decorated or repainted for the event, whereas the other four competitors for the challenge are. * Carlos has been partially modified to work on British rail, he has added buffers. His lamp has also been moved to accommodate his face, as such, his bell has been moved to accommodate his lamp. * When Carlos backs away from the coal hopper, he says the phrase "Fizzling fuegos!", where in Spanish, "fuegos" means fires. * According to the behind the scenes video of The Great Race, Carlos was originally going to be an NdeM NR-1 class 4-6-4 Hudson locomotive. * Like Hiro and Yong Bao, Carlos has a knuckle coupler on his front and a chain and hook coupler on the back of his tender. * Despite Carlos using coal, his basis is an oil burner. * In a deleted scene from Big World! Big Adventures!, Carlos is briefly depicted with the Aztec Calendar around his face. * Carlos meets Twilight Sparkle, The Wild Kratts, Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper and their friends in ''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race''.'' * Carlos meet Twilight Sparkle, The Wild Kratts, Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends and meets Princess Elena, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Yakko, Wakko and Dot for the first time in [[Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!|''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!]]'' '' Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Males Category:Spanish-Accented Characters Category:Spanish Characters Category:Tender Engines Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Trains Category:Allies